


Sayonara

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, mature scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk event Mari Berpuisi oleh Kenzeira.Kenma tak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau Tetsurou sudah menyerah dengan hubungan mereka. Sampai ia sendiri yang menanyakannya.





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vrishaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I don't gain any profit from this works, but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi dan dihadiahkan kepada adik rexa tersayang Gerbera Vrishaba.
> 
> Please be aware of ooc-ness. Enjoy and happy reading~

[Ceritanya sudah ada sejak semula  
dulu kala,  
kisahnya tak berubah…]

 

“Oi~ Kenma, sesekali perhatiin orang kalau lagi ngomong dong!” protes kembali dilayangkan Tetsurou pada Kenma yang tengah asyik bertarung dengan seekor monster-boss pada game yang tengah dimainkannya di level 56.

Kenma menoleh sebentar. “Aku mendengarkanmu, Kuroo,” tukasnya tenang sambil kembali memfokuskan atensi pada layar 11 inchi di hadapannya.

Tetsurou mencubit gemas pipi Kenma.

 

[Sama ... sama ... sama ...  
Banyak yang tahu  
Banyak tak mau tahu  
Ada pula yang enggan peduli…]

 

 

“Kenma!!”

Sigap Kenma melompat, bersama dengan Tetsurou, kedua tangan terangkat ke atas membentuk sistem pertahanan untuk memblok jalannya bola. Bola voli datang bagai peluru proyektil. Melesat secepat anak panah yang dilepaskan.

Bam!

Terpental kembali ke seberang net. Pihak lawan tak sempat mengantisipasi. Bola voli jatuh di lapangan lawan. Peluit berbunyi menandakan poin yang berhasil mereka peroleh sekaligus penanda keberhasilan tim voli SMA Nekoma. Tetsurou memeluk erat Kenma, Lev, Morisuke, Kai dan seluruh anggota tim turut larut dalam euforia. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis bahagia.

"KITA MENANG!!!"

  
[Aku hanyalah serpihan debu....]

  
Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, _benar-benar untuk yang pertama_ , Kenma menghabiskan waktu tanpa bersama dengan _gawai selingkuhan_ nya—istilah yang diberikan Yaku untuk menyindir Tetsurou karena terlalu sering diabaikan oleh Kenma. Fokusnya kini hanya terpaku pada pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Hanya pada Tetsurou seorang.

Mereka berjanji, kalau mereka menang pada pertandingan kali ini, mereka akan merayakannya bersama-sama di rumah Tetsurou. Dan ternyata, tak hanya sekadar perayaan bersama kawan-kawan se-tim saja.

Mata Kenma terbelalak saat Tetsurou menumbuk satu titik yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Tetsurou ikut melenguh bersamanya. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat.

"Ku-Kuroo ... nnhhh."

Tetsurou mengecupi bibir Kenma sayang, Kenma membuka belah bibirnya, Tetsurou menyerang tanpa ampun. Kenma dibuat gelagapan.

Hingga puncaknya, Kenma tak lagi mampu mempertahankan kewarasannya. Tetsurou memeluk Kenma semakin erat. Bersama Tetsurou, Kenma menggapai nirwana.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Di tengah kebahagiaan yang memenuhi hati, Kenma entah mengapa merasakan kehadiran sekelumit hampa.

  
[Menatap mentari, dipeluk sang bayu,  
diombang-ambing oleh waktu,  
diterjang habis-habisan oleh hujan,  
aku hanya serpihan debu...]

 

  
"Kalian makin dekat ya, Senpai?"

Celetukan Lev membuat servis Kenma meleset. Matanya melirik tajam. Lev ketar-ketir.

"Ng, anu ... ma-maksudku...."

"Oi! Lev!! Jangan ganggu Kenma latihan servis! Kau harusnya latihan _receive_!"

Morisuke datang menyelamatkan. Kenma mendesah, _untung saja_. Ia bungkam merenungkan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Tak memedulikan teriakan minta tolong sang _kouhai_ yang dianiaya oleh senpai mereka yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu. Lev digeret paksa dari sana oleh Morisuke dengan telinga yang dijewer karena berani membantahnya.

Satu tanya yang timbul dalam benak Kenma. _Apakah ini benar?_

  
[Aku hapal kapan terbitnya sang fajar  
juga kala terbenamnya setelah dijemput senja...  
Aku hapal....]

 

"Kuroo...."

Kenma datang mendekat pada Tetsurou yang asyik membaca komik di atas ranjangnya. Tetsurou menyungging senyum lantas membuka lebar kedua belah tangannya. Kenma membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan. Tetsurou sibuk mengecupi kening dan puncak kepalanya.

“Ibumu tadi sudah bilang sama Ibuku. Jadi, nggak usah khawatir. Oke?”

“Iya, tapi ini beda.”

“Cuma dua minggu kok. Dulu kan malah sempat hampir sebulan, ya kan?”

“Tapi Nenek nggak biasanya minta begitu sama Ayah dan Ibu.”

“Nenekmu sedang sakit jadi wajar kan?”

“Justru karena Nenek sakit, Kuroo….”

Tetsurou menghela napas dan kembali memeluk erat Kenma. Kenma merasakan belaian lembut di punggung. Tetsurou kembali menghujani Kenma dengan ciuman.

“ _Daijyoubu_. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.”

  
[Aku hapal saat kuncup-kuncup bertunas,  
sebentar ia tumbuh, berkembang, lalu mati  
Aku hapal...]

 

  
Sakura mekar dengan indah di hari kelulusan. Semerbak wanginya memenuhi atmosfer. Seolah ikut meramaikan kebahagiaan yang tengah dialami oleh anak-anak siswa kelas tiga. Halaman sekolah ramai dengan pekik dan sorak euforia. Ada yang sibuk berfoto. Mengabadikan setiap momen yang ada. Ada yang menangis haru. Ada yang berebut memberikan selamat. Ada yang rebutan kancing blazer seragam kakak kelas.

Kenma berdiri di pelataran sekolah dengan senyum yang tersembunyi. Meski tak begitu kentara, tapi ia terlihat bangga dengan kekasihnya.

Tetsurou tengah bergembira berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Banyak adik kelas yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tetsurou menerimanya dengan senang. Lalu kabur setiap ada yang menagih kancing blazernya.

Di sisi lain, Lev tengah berderai air mata di pelukan Morisuke. Bagi orang lain terlihat seperti adik kelas yang belum siap ditinggalkan oleh sang senpai. Namun Kenma tahu, semuanya tak sesederhana itu.

Mendadak tangannya ditarik, Kenma mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Ia sudah berlari bersama Tetsurou. Keningnya berkerut. Tetsurou yang sedang menoleh ke arah belakang menyungging senyum permintaan maaf. Kenma ikut melirik belakang. Anak-anak gadis berubah beringas sambil menjeritkan nama kekasihnya.

_Oh…._

Kenma tersenyum simpul.

Tetsurou membawanya berlari melewati anak tangga. Gerombolan para adik kelas perempuan—yang Kenma perkirakan mengincar kancing blazer dan kemeja seragam Tetsurou—sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangan. Mereka berbelok tajam di belokan koridor setelah ruang kelas 2.C. Lalu masuk ke dalam ruang praktik biologi.

Tetsurou mengunci pintu dan terkapar di lantai. Kenma ikut terkapar. Desah kelelahan menggema. Suara-suara yang menyebutkan nama Tetsurou semakin menjauh, semakin menghilang. Keduanya tertawa—hanya Tetsurou sebenarnya, tapi Kenma juga sepertinya sedang tertawa.

“Ya ampun! Mereka mendadak menjadi gila!”

“Itu kan karena kamu plin-plan,” celetuk Kenma dengan nada datar.

Tetsurou menarik pipi Kenma. Lalu merengkuh Kenma untuk dipeluk erat. Kenma hendak berontak tapi tak kuat melawan. Tetsurou mengunyel gemas pipi kekasihnya.

“Demi kamu juga lho, padahalnya.” Tetsurou melepas dekapan. Ia mempereteli kancing kemeja seragam dan blazernya. Kedua dari atas. Lalu menyerahkannya pada telapak tangannya. “Nih, simpan.”

“Aku nggak butuh.”

“Jangan gitu dong! Yang lain rebutan lho demi itu,” rengek Tetsurou setengah memprotes.

Kenma tersenyum. “Hatimu milikku kan? Tanpa ini juga nggak apa-apa. Tapi terima kasih, akan kujaga.”

Tetsurou tersenyum lebar lagi bangga. Dipeluknya kembali Kenma dengan erat.

“Pasti.”

  
[Aku hapal kala bumi bergoncang  
mendadak kekelaman menutup asa,   
kegelapan meraja, ketakutan membayang,  
tapi toh sementara kah?  
Selamanya hanyalah sebatas semu...  
Aku hapal...]

 

  
“Kenapa ke Osaka?”

Tetsurou yang mengepak barang-barang tersenyum simpul. “Pengen aja.”

Kenma mendekat dan ikut membantu mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa Tetsurou. Meski wajah Kenma selalu datar-datar saja, Tetsurou mampu membedakan mana yang datarnya agak murung, agak marah dan agak antusias, serta ekspresi lainnya yang tersembunyi baik di raut datar kekasihnya. Tetsurou menyengir lebar.

“Tenang. Aku akan berusaha sering-sering pulang kalau ada waktu. Kan kita juga bisa sms-an, teleponan, dan lainnya.”

Kenma tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tetsurou gemas dengan tingkah Kenma, melepas barang yang hendak masuk ke kardus lalu memeluk Kenma erat-erat.

“Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Aku nggak tahan.”

Cubitan mesra mampir di pinggang. Korbannya mengaduh kencang.

 

[tapi ... sepertinya  
kutak tahu apa-apa...  
Kuhanya debu...  
Partikel halus dengan riwayat paling kasar sejagat....]

 

  
Semester pertama Tetsurou jalani dengan luar biasa. Kenma senang karena Tetsurou kelewat teguh memegang janji. Nyaris setiap waktu selalu ada kabar darinya. Lewat dunia maya maupun lewat telepon dan sms seperti yang dijanjikannya, mereka bersua kapan pun mereka bisa mencapai satu sama lain untuk melepas rindu.

Kadang Tetsurou pulang dan segera mengunjungi Kenma. Kadang mereka bisa saling melepas rindu dengan begitu intim. Kadang hanya bisa sekadar berpelukan saja. namun bagi Kenma, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Semester kedua pun berjalan demikian. Sedikit ada kendala karena Kenma sedang berjuang untuk ujian kelulusan. Tetsurou memberi les dari sambungan telepon maupun aplikasi video chat.

Kenma lulus dengan gemilang. Atas pertimbangan orang tuanya, Kenma mengambil ujian masuk universitas di Tokyo saja. Biar dekat, alasan orang tuanya. Padahal Kenma ingin menyusul Tetsurou.

“Nggak masalah kan? Sama saja, kok. Kan aku sering pulang juga, nggak akan jadi soal.”

Begitu pendapat sang tercinta. Kenma mengiyakan saja. Sambil bertanya kemungkinan untuk pindah ke universitas tempat Tetsurou menimba ilmu. Tetsurou mencoba untuk mencari solusinya nanti. Kenma percaya.

Tahun pertama kuliah cukup membuat Kenma keteteran. Tugas mahasiswa jurusan arsitek ternyata menguras seluruh pikiran, tenaga dan waktunya. Tetsurou di sisi lain juga mulai sibuk dengan segala tetek bengek praktikum dan tugas lapangannya. Upaya saling menghubungi masih gencar meski hampir-hampir terhalang dan tak dapat dilakukan.

Tahun kedua untuk Kenma dan tahun ketiga untuk Tetsurou. Tanpa sadar, ada jarak yang semakin membentang.

Tahun ketiga semester pertama bagi Kenma. Ponselnya berhenti menderingkan nama Kuroo Tetsurou untuknya. Kenma bersabar. Ia tahu Tetsurou tengah berjuang di tahun terakhirnya. Sesekali ia sempatkan waktu mengirim pesan di antara segala kesibukannya. Tetsurou sudah amat jarang pulang ke rumah. Apalagi sekadar mampir ke rumahnya untuk bertanya kabar, alih-alih melepas rindu.

Kenma kehilangan.

  
[aku ditumbuk...  
aku digiling...  
aku diempas...  
aku dibanting...  
aku diinjak...]

 

Tahun ketiga semester kedua, Kenma tak dapat menggapai Tetsurou lagi.

Ia sering bermimpi buruk.

Kadang ia bermimpi Tetsurou mendatanginya dengan senyum lalu membelakanginya dan pergi begitu saja.

Di mimpi yang lain, Tetsurou tengah bersama orang lain.

Di mimpi yang lain lagi, Tetsurou mengucap perpisahan.

Dan Kenma selalu terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Firasatnya pun mulai menduga-duga, apakah ini memang karena kesibukan ataukah ada _sesuatu_?

Hingga tahun berikutnya Kenma tak mendengar kabar apa-apa.

(Kecuali fakta bahwa Tetsurou sudah sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya. Tetsurou selalu membagikan kegiatan apa pun yang dilakukannya bersama teman-temannya itu. Ada _satu_ yang paling sering terlihat dengan Tetsurou. Meski sambil berpejam semua orang juga tahu, orang itu tak sekadar _sering_ berfoto dengan Tetsurou. Kenma terhenyak di depan laptop dengan sesak di bagian dada dan perut. Ada sesuatu yang terdengar retak sepertinya. _Sepertinya_.)

_[Aku dicincang oleh air, api dan angin ..._   
_oleh ombak, tebing, batu-batuan ..._   
_oh, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa_   
_tak diingat, lagi dikenang...]_

  
Karena penasaran Kenma mengunjungi rumah Tetsurou, mungkin keluarganya tahu sesuatu. Ibu Tetsurou menyambutnya bagai anak sendiri.

“Bibi senang kamu berkunjung kemari, Kenma. Sudah lama ya?”

Kenma mengangguk. “Maaf, Bi. Proyek kampus sedang banyak-banyaknya,” dalihnya sebelum menyeruput teh hangat yang disediakan Ibu Tetsurou.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk. “Tetsurou juga begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, minggu kemarin kelulusannya, lho! Dia meraih prestasi terbaik di angkatannya. Sebentar.”

Kenma tercekat. Nyaris menyemburkan teh hangat yang tengah dinikmatinya. Berakhir menjadi batuk-batuk yang cukup parah. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih sekumpulan lembaran tisu untuk menyembunyikan batuknya sekaligus menyeka semburan teh yang sempat lolos dari celah bibirnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini.

Tetsurou lulus. Minggu kemarin. Menjadi lulusan terbaik alias _summa cum laude_. Dan Kenma tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kenma hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. Pelan-pelan ia menenggak lagi minumannya hingga tandas. Ibu Tetsurou kembali dan membawa sebuah album.

“Lihat, Kenma … ini Tetsurou mengenakan toga! Anakku cakep sekali. Kami berharap kau ada bersama kami di sana.” Ibu Tetsurou memperlihatkan foto-foto pada acara wisuda Tetsurou. Penglihatan Kenma seolah dihinggapi seribu kunang-kunang.

Kenma berusaha menyembunyikan tremor yang mendadak menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Ia syok tapi tak begitu terlihat karena ia berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi kalem nan datar andalannya.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

  
[aku hanyalah debu...]

  
“Kenma? Ada apa?”

“Shouyou….”

Lalu hening.

Shouyou mengernyitkan kening. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Dari belakang, Tobio muncul sembari membawa nampan penuh _gunungan_ makanan cepat saji. Burger, kentang goreng, dua gelas soda, hotdog, kebab, pudding, es krim, dan sup ayam. Porsi dobel ditambah dobel. Tobio ikut mengernyit di samping Shouyou.

“Kenma-san?”

Kenma seolah ditarik kembali pada kenyataan. “Maaf. Aku malah melamun.”

Lalu lanjut melamun lagi. Shouyou berkedip-kedip. Tobio meletakkan nampan ke atas meja dan duduk. Lalu menarik Shouyou untuk duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya lantas berpandangan. Seolah mampu bertelepati, Shouyou dan Tobio saling lirik dan melempar-balas tatapan.

Keduanya berhenti saat Kenma berpaling atensi ke arah jendela. Lalu mulai makan dengan rasa canggung.

Menit yang terus berganti menyadarkan Kenma. Ia mengembus napas panjang.

“Maaf. Aku sedang banyak pikiran.”

“EH?!”

Bunyi tepukan keras dan suara _aduh_ yang kencang membuat Kenma mengerjap-ngerjap. Shouyou dan Tobio terlibat pertengkaran kecil lagi. Untungnya tidak lama.

“Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu waktumu, Kenma-san.” Tobio buru-buru bersuara.

Kenma bergeleng. “Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Padahal kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Aku memang butuh _refreshing_ sepertinya.” Kenma lalu menyedot soda.

Shouyou dan Tobio saling pandang.

“Mau cerita? Mungkin kami bisa bantu? Atau ya barangkali bisa meringankanmu meski sedikit?” tawar Shouyou kemudian. Burger ketiga sudah dicomot dari tumpukan makanan di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Kenma terlihat komplikasi sejenak. Lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kedua orang yang kini merupakan _kouhai_ nya di kampus itu.

“Ceritanya amat panjang kurasa.”

Shouyou tersenyum lebar mengalahkan cerahnya mentari. “Nggak masalah, Kenma! Kami mau mendengarkan!” ujarnya antusias.

Kenma mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

  
[Berkelana dari mimpi ke mimpi...  
melihat peradaban...  
mengalami peleburan...  
Aku hanyalah debu....]

  
Setelah Kenma mengakhiri kisahnya, baik Shouyou dan Tobio memasang raut tidak percaya. Namun Kenma sudah mengantisipasi hal ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya diam sambil menghabiskan burgernya yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh.

“Aku nggak seharusnya bercerita ya?”

Kenma merasa bodoh karena telah membuat keduanya seperti ikan yang telah terdampar lama di daratan.

“Kenma, bagaimana kalau kita nyusul Kuroo-san dan tanya langsung padanya?”

Kenma mendadak merasa takut. Namun tawaran Shouyou ada benarnya juga.

“Mungkin setelah aku sidang?” tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Shouyou dan Tobio juga mendengarnya.

“Aku dan Kageyama akan menemanimu, Kenma! Jangan khawatir!”

Tobio di samping bersedekap seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Senyum tipis mengembang.

  
[Aku terlewati...  
karena eksistensiku tak teraba...  
tak ada yang tahu,  
aku di sana...  
tak ada yang melihat aku di sini...]

 

Satu minggu setelah pengumuman kelulusan dan mengenai persiapan wisuda, Kenma, Shouyou dan Tobio merencanakan perjalanan ke Osaka. Mereka mencari banyak informasi yang diperlukan dan menabung. Kenma bersikeras membayarkan setengah dari seluruh total biaya perjalanan mereka.

Shouyou dan Tobio pasrah di bawah ancaman datar, “Kalau kalian nggak setuju, perjalanan batal saja.”

Dan hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Ketiganya tiba di Osaka setelah menempuh perjalanan menggunakan kereta. Hari kira-kira masih siang saat mereka memutuskan untuk menuju kedai ramen terdekat untuk makan siang.

Shouyou dan Tobio makan seperti kesurupan. Kenma membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Setelah membayar, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka menuju ke penginapan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya. Perjalanan tiga hari dua malam itu dirasa cukup untuk mencari tahu kabar seorang Kuroo Tetsurou.

Apalagi Kenma mendapatkan banyak informasi dari ibunya. Cukuplah bagi Kenma.

Mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar penginapan saat mentari mulai meluncur ke ufuk barat.

Mereka sepakat untuk mendatangi kampusnya Tetsurou esok pagi. Jadi setelah makan malam dan mandi, ketiganya segera beristirahat.

Esok pagi, setelah sarapan, sembari menunggu Shouyou dan Tobio bersiap-siap, Kenma menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari jejak Tetsurou di dunia maya. Ada banyak foto-foto Tetsurou bersama dengan sekelompok orang. Ada sebuah pernyataan yang menjadi status Tetsurou pada akun media sosial miliknya.

_[Mereka terbaik. Kau yang terbaik]_

Sebuah foto yang terlampir membuat Kenma lemas, nyaris membuat ponselnya terempas. Kenma menutup akun miliknya dan berujar bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia tahu Tetsurou seperti apa. Ia percaya pada Tetsurounya. Masih bisakah ia menganggap Tetsurou sebagai miliknya?

“Kenma-san nggak apa-apa?”

Kenma mengangguk. Tobio menatap Kenma pennuh tanya sebelum membiarkan Kenma sendiri.

“Ayo kita cari Kuroo-san!!!” seru Shouyou yang baru tiba dengan penuh semangat.

Tobio mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara untuk menanggapi seruan Shouyou. Kenma hanya mengangguk. Mereka memulai dengan mendatangi kampus.

Tetsurou cukup terkenal meski sudah menjadi alumnus. Ia masih sering mendatangi kampus karena selain diterima kerja di salah satu perusahaan di Osaka, ia juga masih terlibat proyek kerja sama di antara kampus dan perusahaannya. Jadi, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mereka temui berkata bahwa mereka akan bisa menemui Tetsurou dengan mudah. Shouyou bersorak girang dan berterima kasih.

Hari sudah siang menjelang sore, tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran Tetsurou tak kunjung menjadi realita bagi ketiganya. Shouyou dan Tobio mulai berdebat soal mendatangi apartemennya dulu atau perusahaan tempat Tetsurou bekerja. Kenma hanya duduk dengan diam sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai kelelahan.

Seolah Tuhan mendengar permohonan mereka, permintaan mereka pun terkabul, di ujung gerbang, Kenma dapat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tiba. Refleks ia berlari mendapatkan Tetsurou. Meninggalkan kedua _kouhai_ nya yang masih beradu mulut.

Sejenak tak ada yang menyadari kepergian Kenma hingga Kenma berseru lantang meneriakkan nama Tetsurou.

“KUROO!!!”

Di sebelah sana, di antara kerumunan manusia, Tetsurou mengalihkan atensi pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

  
[Aku berkedip, kali saja membuat bintang-bintang iri kepadaku...  
Aku bersolek, kali saja gunung-gunung vulkanik melirikku...  
tapi aku tahu ... Aku hanyalah debu  
yang kian lapuk dimakan waktu...  
yang keberadaannya mengabur ditelan masa...]

  
Kuroo Tetsurou yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kuroo Tetsurou _yang sama dan sekaligus tidak sama_ dengan Kuroo Tetsurou yang pernah ia miliki. Antusias Kenma meredup.

“Duluan aja, nanti aku nyusul ya?”

Rombongan yang terdiri dari delapan orang itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebagian memandangi Kenma seolah ia makhluk aneh yang baru saja ditemukan. Sebagian lagi—bagi Kenma—tersenyum palsu. Sebagian menatapnya seolah (seharusnya) Kenma tidak di sana.

Kenma seharusnya _tidak_ meneriakkan nama Tetsurou sekeras itu.

  
[Ah ... aku tahu  
Aku tahu bahwasanya aku tak mampu mengimbangi siapa pun...  
Tak akan mampu...]

  
Ada yang berbeda. Ada yang tak seharusnya ‘ _ada_ ’. Baik Kenma maupun Tetsurou sama-sama terdiam. Berbagai kata dan susunan kalimat yang sudah Kenma rancang untuk diutarakan ketika ia bertemu dengan Tetsurou menguap begitu saja. _lenyap_. Sesekali keduanya berganti melirik.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kozume.”

Kenma mencelos. _Kenapa?_

Susah payah ia meneguk liurnya. Ingin membalas salam, tapi lidahnya kelu. Tangannya bergerak gelisah memainkan tepian jaket di samping tubuhya.

“Sudah lama ya? Hehehe. Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Apa kau juga meneruskan kulian di sini? Masuk universitas mana? Oh, mau pindah ke sini?”

Kenma menoleh sembari menatap tak percaya. Lalu menunduk. “Enggak.” Suaranya nyaris menghilang. “Cuma main.”

“Ohh….”

Kenma gatal ingin bertanya, tapi atmosfer yang terbentang di antara keduanya semakin membuat ia kehilangan aksara. Otaknya sudah berteriak, _kenapa kamu nggak telepon aku lagi? Kenapa kamu nggak main ke rumahku lagi? Kenapa kamu jarang pulang? Kenapa kamu seperti ini? Kenapa kamu dingin? Kuroo, kenapa kamu menghindari tatapanku? Kenapa kamu kayak nggak kenal sama aku? Apa kau telah melupakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita?_

Namun bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat-rapat.

Tetsurou mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. “Aku sungguh nggak menyangka kamu datang, lho. Aku kaget.”

Kenma menunduk. Pembicaraan ini semakin membuat hatinya sesak. Ia mengira ia akan mendapat peluk cium. Ia mengira ia akan dihujani kata-kata sayang dan cinta. Namun Tetsurou sudah banyak berubah. Tidak hanya penampilannya—yang di mata Kenma semakin rupawan—tapi juga semuanya. Termasuk hatinya. Kenma memandangi debu di sepatu sneakernya dengan perasaan tak jelas.

“Ng, aku sebenarnya sedang terburu. Kau ada perlu apa denganku?”

Kenma merasa jantungnya terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Tetsurou yang menyengir setengah hati. Ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Kenma ingin menjawab, betapa ia merindukan Tetsurou. Ingin menjawab bahwa ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Tetsurou. Ingin menceritakan perjuangannya selama Tetsurou tidak ada. Ingin mengisahkan perjalanannya dari Tokyo ke Osaka bersama Shouyou dan Tobio. Namun—

“Aku … refleks memanggilmu karena melihatmu lewat.” Entah jawaban macam apa itu, tapi Kenma tak bisa mengatakan yang lain. Dan itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

“Oh, pantas saja.” Tetsurou mengangguk-angguk.

Bunyi dering ponsel membuat fokus keduanya berganti. Tetsurou mengecek ponselnya. Menggeser ikon gagang telepon bergoyang ke arah gagang telepon berwarna merah. Menghentikan deringnya.

“Kamu sendiri?”

Kenma menggeleng. “Sama teman. Tadi kutinggal sebentar karena—” _ngeliat kamu_ , “—aku mau beli souvenir yang dijual di kantin untuk oleh-oleh. Lalu kamu lewat, dan begitulah.”

Bohong, tapi sepertinya Tetsurou tak tahu. Apa tak mau tahu? Kenma tak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang ini. Pucatkah? Atau mengenaskan?

“Ooohhh….”

Nyeri di dada Kenma mengingatkannya akan firasat ‘yang terlupakan dan yang tersisihkan’. Cemas mengumpulkan dugaan negatif yang selama ini enggan untuk diakui.

  
[karena siapalah aku?  
kuhanyalah debu...]

  
Tetsurou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Senyumnya kaku. Senyumnya canggung. Kenma tahu firasatnya benar, meski ia masih tak ingin mengakuinya. Namun tindak-tanduk Tetdurou mengkonfirmasi segalanya.

“Maaf, Kenma.”

Hanya satu kalimat itu, Kenma pun paham. Ia mengangguk. Menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang gemetar di dalam saku jaket. Angin sore mendadak berembus dengan kejam.

“Aku harus pergi....”

Patah hati itu … _begini_ rasanya.

“Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja, Kuroo.” Kenma berkata lambat-lambat, berusaha menutupi suaranya yang (menurutnya) bergetar. Itu kebohongan besar. Ia kemari untuk menjumpai cintanya, hanya untuk mengetahui harapannya telah lama runtuh.

“Kau tidak mau mampir ke tempatku dulu? Setelah ini waktuku kosong.”

Basa-basi, Kenma tahu. Ia menggeleng. Memaksakan diri untuk terlihat biasa. Senyum kecil disungging di bibir.

“Aku hanya sebentar, trip pulang-pergi sehari. Ada diskon. Aku langsung kembali ke stasiun.”

Dusta lagi.

“Oh.”

Kenma tergugu. Kakinya enggan beranjak. Namun segalanya sudah usai, apalagi yang mau ia tunggu?

“Kuantar kau ke stasiun.”

Kenma menoleh. Ia menggeleng. “Terima kasih. Nggak perlu, kau bukannya sedang terburu-buru?”

Kenma tak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Jadi, ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Tetsurou. Berusaha berjalan dengan santai meski jantungnya meletup-letup gugup. Benaknya merapal tidak apa-apa berulang-ulang. Kenma mendadak ingin muntah. Setelah belokan di depan gerbang, ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

  
[terlupakan...]

  
Napasnya memburu, penglihatannya mengabur. Kakinya mulai sakit. Ponselnya yang senantiasa berdering tak dihiraukan. Kenma berlari. Terus berlari. Hingga sepuluh blok terlalui.

Ia nyaris tumbang kalau saja tidak bersandar pada pohon sakura di pinggir jalan. Merosot di bawahnya. Perutnya terasa menggelegak. Ia pun muntah.

Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Makin lama makin jelas. Kenma kembali berdiri.

Senja telah semakin menghilang. Langit merah jingga telah mulai memudar. Ungu dan biru gelap mulai mendominasi kaki langit di Osaka. Kenma menarik napas panjang sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan.

Suara yang mencarinya semakin mendekat. Kenma lupa dengan keberadaan Shouyou dan Tobio.

“Kenma! Astaga, kami kira kami kehilanganmu. Ka—Kenma?” Nada tinggi yang atusias mendadak merendah di akhir kalimat.

  
[terabaikan…]

  
Kenma menoleh dengan wajah menunduk, dari arah belakang Shouyou tak dapat melihatnya. Ujung bibir Kenma yang melengkung ke atas yang dapat ditangkap netra cokelat jingga miliknya. Tapi itu bukanlah senyuman yang Shouyou kenal.

“Semua berakhir…,” bisiknya pelan. Cukup untuk dapat di dengar Shouyou yang berjarak mungkin dua-tiga meter di belakangnya.

Binar pada netra Shoyou meredup, bahunya turun. Tobio mendekat dan berdiri di samping Shouyou. Shouyou terlihat siap menangis kapan saja.

Namun Kenma masih tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan memandangi Shouyou dan Tobio. “Terima kasih sudah menemaniku sampai di sini. Juga untuk semangat yang kalian berikan. Terima kasih.”

Kenma—di mata Shouyou maupun Tobio—tidak pernah tersenyum sendu seperti itu. Dengan sorot mata yang terluka tapi berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Agak sulit mendeskripsikan mimik wajah Kenma. Terlebih dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sementara ia berusaha untuk tidak berkedip. Wajahnya tetap datar, seolah senyuman yang melengkung di wajah itu tak nyata. Kenma juga tidak pernah bicara sebanyak itu. Belum, sampai saat kemarin ketika ia bercerita mengenai kisahnya dengan Tetsurou dan saat ini. Dan saat ini, adalah saat yang membuat Shouyou dan Tobio nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

(Sebab mereka tahu apa yang Kenma rasakan saat ini. Mereka tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Kenma, mereka bisa merasakan apa yang Kenma rasakan saat ini.)

Kenma menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membungkuk sedikit. Dan pamit dari sana lebih dulu.

Sesaat ketika Kenma sudah hilang dari pandangan keduanya, tangis Shouyou pecah. Tobio hanya memeluknya. Sesekali ditepuknya punggung Shouyou. Tapi ia hanya diam. Tangis Shouyou menjeritkan segalanya.

[ _ah, sekarang aku tahu ....._ ]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Rexa belum pernah menulis dengan emosi sepenuh ini .... rexa akui ini bukan genre yang biasa rexa eksekusi dengan baik (untuk bagian angstnya) tapi rexa mencoba.
> 
> RL makin hectic :'( rexa jadi jarang bisa menulis kalo ga kejar-kejaran sama kerjaan RL. Semoga teman-teman suka, semoga adek kesayangan rexa juga suka. 
> 
> Terima kasih buat Kenzeira selaku penyelenggara challenge ini. Terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang mampir dan membaca.
> 
> Sengaja settingnya ga begitu detil, jumlah wordnya membengjak daei perkiraan semula XDDDD maafkan, semoga ga bikin mabok. Tapi sebetulnya gaya tulisan saya itu yang seperti ini, campuran antara puisi dan prosa ehehehe. Rexa puas ga puas jadinya ehehehe^^
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih, saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati.
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi~
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
